Noises
by Only-A-Minor-Threat
Summary: Ben could not believe what he was hearing. 'It's too big, Reed! Pull it out! Ouch' Ben almost gagged at these words, and felt his eyes widening. What were Johnny and Reed doing in there? One shot, warning: slash


Haha, Wow, "Noises" is the worst possible title for a story isn't it? Sorry, lol.

Anybays, This is my first story in a while, so go easy on me. I totally got the idea for this story while sitting in Cooking class doing absolutely NOTHING and staring absentmindedly at the Fantastic Four novel sitting by my books. I've read at least 5 other stories like this, only in different fandoms, and I've always wanted to write one of my own sooo..Here it is. Hopefully you'll like it. (If it's laid out badly, I'm sorry! I wrote it in 2 days and then waited a few days later to type it up and post it. I don't have a beta, so forgive me.)

Summary: After the start of a very unforgiving morning, Ben Grimm does not expect to hear the sort of noises coming out of Reed's bedroom that he does. Especially with a male person inside.

Warning: A smidgeon of slash. )

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fantastic Four.

Ben Grimm was _not _having a good day.

Before he could even register what had happened, his bed was cracked in half and he found himself lying on the floor in a heap of bed sheets and comforters.

'If this was a second floor apartment, I'd be down on the first floor right now in the bedroom of some _very_ unhappy neighbors.' Ben thought, with a sense of sarcastic humor. Luckily, he was currently on the first floor of his house without a broken ceiling.

Groaning, he lifted himself off the floor with great effort. He stomped out of his room, trying hard to forget about his broken bed fiasco. He could almost hear Johnny laughing gleefully at the sight of the confused Thing as he lay among the remains of his once very comfortable bed.

'Stupid prick.' He thought, his headache increasing by the second. He was definitely _not _in the mood to be the butt of Johnny Storm's jokes today.

Walking into the kitchen, Ben peered around, looking for any sign of food. His gaze came across the empty coffee pot and sighed, which sounded more like two rocks rubbing together.

'Where is Reed when you need him?' He thought with a feeling of dread. Reed was always the one to make the coffee in the morning. How could Ben possibly do it? He'd break every single dish he touched!

Since he didn't know if Sue was still sleeping, Ben quieted his steps as he walked to the cabinets, opening them carefully. Lightly grabbing the things he needed, he looked back to the coffee pot and touched it with caution. One wrong move and Ben knew that Reed would not be very happy with his very expensive coffee pot broken.

About half an hour later, Ben couldn't believe that not even a piece of broken glass littered the shiny tile floor. Sighing with relief, Ben brought the coffee cup to his lips. As the steamy liquid grazed his throat, he let his guard down for only a minute.

The next thing he knew, there was hot, scalding liquid in his lap and only a glass handle left in his hand. He might have been what looked like a giant orange rock, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel. Jumping up and down, and howling in absolute agony, there were _crunch crunch _noises as he stepped on what was left of the once shiny coffee cup.

After the pain had subsided, Ben glanced down at the remains. He froze, and picked up a large, unbroken piece of it. Reed and Sue's smiling faces peered up at him, with the words "_Love always, Reed and Sue Richards, together forever" _written in a beautiful, cursive script.

Ben couldn't believe his luck. He had grabbed the nearest coffee cup, not really looking at it. He wished he could take that back. The cup he had broken was both Reed and Sue's favorite cup. Smiling slightly, Ben thought about the mornings that Reed and Sue playfully argued over who could use it. Reed had gotten it specially designed and made just for Sue on two christmas's ago.

He felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, before hastily wiping them away. Yes, this morning could _not_ get any worse, but he refused to cry.

Finally, (after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, of course) he had enough of being stuck in that house with unlucky things happening to him.

Grabbing the large brown trench coat off the hook, he was almost out the door when he heard Reed's voice coming from the other room, sounding panicked. Ben looked suspiciously at the bedroom door, hesitant, but finally decided on standing close and listening in through the crack.

Ben listened closely as Reed spoke again.

"It's stuck! I can't get it out, it's just too big!"

Ben's mind wandered, and he smirked. 'Do Reed and Sue really have to go at it this early in the morning? They're not the only ones livin' in this house, ya know.' He thought.

Expecting to hear Sue's voice in retaliation, Ben was stunned to hear a male voice speak next.

"What do you mean it's stuck? Get it out, then! If it's that big, I don't want it in me!" came Johnny Storm's annoyed voice.

Ben froze. He could _not _believe what he was hearing. Leaning closer to the door, Ben squinted his eyes and tried to hear more, even though his conscience was telling him to run like hell and never look back.

Johnny let out a low grown of pain, and then it was silent except for what sounded like rustling fabric. Ben then heard Johnny yelp out in pain once more, and then Reed spoke in a rushed, frantic voice.

"Oh, Sorry Johnny, I just pushed it in even deeper!"

Ben almost gagged and these words, and felt his eyes widen. He didn't know if he even _wanted_ to find out what was going on in that room, yet his curiosity was eating him from the inside out.

"Pull it out already! God, It flippin' hurts, Reed!" Johnny said, gasping in between words.

"Sorry, sorry, it's stuck! It's really deep, also." Reed said, guilt dripping from his words.

"Fuck! I don't think I can take much more of this. Shit, I'm bleeding!" Johnny yelled, a few more colorful curse words following.

Ben thought he was going to be sick. What was happening to Johnny? Wait, did he even _want_ to know?

There were more sounds of gasping and pleading, while Reed continued to apologize over and over again.

Ben's head was spinning. He envisioned the scene in his head, and immediately wished he didn't. He never wanted that image in his head ever again. His thoughts immediately turned towards Sue. Did she even have the slightest clue as to what was going on? Did she know her husband was cheating on her with her own brother??

Ben could not let this happen. Even thought he didn't want her to be blind from the truth, he hoped she would never hear or see anything that he just witnessed himself.

Needing to get away from all this insanity, Ben pulled on his trenchcoat quickly and bolted out the door before he heard anymore of what was coming from the bedroom.

In the next room, Johnny let out a final yelp of pain as Reed finished.

"Ah! There we go!"

Johnny was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, as Reed knelt before him, also fully dressed, holding a large, blood-tinted piece of wood in his hand.

"Dang, Johnny, this thing _is _huge."

Reed stood up, turning the splinter in his palm as he examined it.

"Now how did you manage this" He asked, confused.

Johnny pulled up his pant leg carefully and cradled his foot, gazing at the angry looking red hole were the splinter was residing only a few minutes ago.

"I have no idea." Johnny muttered truthfully, going red. "One minute I'm walking down the hallway, the next I have a splinter the size of Japan in my foot!"

Reed smiled at these words and threw the piece of wood in the garbage, as Johnny cautiously stood up and balanced his weight on his right leg so he wouldn't feel the stinging pain in his left foot.

Smiling softly, Reed leaned towards Johnny and lightly kissed him on the lips, and sighed as he felt Johnny kiss back gently.

Pulling away, he noticed Johnny was looking scared instead of happy and content, which was how he usually looked when they kissed.

"What is it?" Reed asked, puzzled.

Johnny was looking at the locked bedroom door with suspicion.

"Well..I was pretty sure Ben was gone when we woke up, since I didn't hear his earthquake snores like usual," Johnny commented with a playful wink, then his expression faltered. "You don't think he...heard any of that, did you?" He asked.

Johnny winced at the thought of what their conversation sounded like to an outsider.

Reed threw a quick glance at the door and thought about it for a moment.

"...Nah."

FIN

A/N: Hahaaaa...I love it. Like I said, I read a ton of stories where someone listens to a conversation that sounds SO WRONG, yet it's something that it really isn't. But then it always ends up being true in some way.

Like I said, thats my first fic in a long time, so I hope it was alright! Read and review, flames will be used to make this weather even hotter. )


End file.
